dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 10, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Archive 4 - July 26, 2016 - December 10, 2016 Start Summer Trials If Eilis ends up at Lil Bundles... you can always have Kedric bring her to the trial? Idk if that's something he'd do, when it would very clearly upset her a lot, but it's something that could happen? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Regan I'm assuming she's allowed to play in this game, because nothing else has happened? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:50, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch Match Hey Carn~! So I just had a question regarding the quidditch match. I was just wondering if it'd be possible for you to include somewhere in one of the last posts that Cian falls off his broom and gets injured somehow (like a concussion, broken rib, something of the sort)? If it doesn't interfere too much with what you already had planned for the upcoming posts that is :). Re Well then it looks like I came to the right person :P, as long as he doesn't die of course xD. RP Yeah...Melinda would be avoiding him...mostly because she has no clue what to say to him after everything, and her interaction with his sister. Anyway, we can RP him and Emilie...somewhere in Diagon Alley I assume? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:53, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Sure...do you want me to post first? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:55, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Missing posts I swear I don't know how that happened, because I didn't touch your RP. I'm on my phone and mobile doesn't recognize header 3, so I have to go in through the RP header. I didn't get a edit conflict notice so I'm not sure what happened. I've changed mine and Bond's RP to header 2, so hopefully that won't happen again. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:25, December 16, 2016 (UTC) For Mason Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:13, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hiya! Heya Carn! We haven't really talked in awhile. So...what's up? How's life? I'm also curious about some things. Like, do you have an idea for the new member of the Wolf Family's name? Cause literally all I've come up with is the middle name. I was thinking since Scarlet's middle name is Melody the little boy's middle name could be Winston or something. Also, would you like to do a Davidson father and daughter rp? :It's totally understandable. After all, real life gets in the way. I can start name hunting now and I'll let you know if there's any names that really stand out to me. Sounds good to me. I'll be posting in Davidson Home/Living Room. ::Ok so I found four names that might work. First one is Beckett Winston Wolf. Not entirely sure about the flow for the name but it could work. Second one is Devin Winston Wolf. This one flows just a little bit better then Beckett. The third one is Malachi Winston Wolf. This one is probably my favorite due to the flow and the absolute potential it has. Mikey anybody? Last one is Draven Winston Wolf. I personally just like the sound of Draven not the actual flow. Just figured I should put that one on the table. :::Psst your post Daddy's Little Girl? If only Duncan could see her now... xD. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:32, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Re Aw shizz. I can go change that? Would she have to be resorted? So just to recap, she'd have to be adopted at a different time in her life and have just started Hogwarts. Right? Jack Approved! :D - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 17:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC) See how I leave with every piece of you ...don't underestimate the things I will do... <3 For some reason, my CHB talk page is blocked. Stupid school wifi. >.< Figured you deserved an explanation as to why I hadn't answered (though I'm pretty sure you said yes?). Errr... anyways, how about an RP here in the meantime...? I don't have preference as to who. :3 We can make a forum there for all our RPs? I could do it, if y'wanna. xD Idk. Up to you. And yeah! Malia & Owen works fine. :) I'll find a place and post, or...? Substitution I noticed that you updated the Chudley Cannons. Thank you! I have another update you might be unaware of, for the Caerphilly Catapults Chaser Finnbarr Nevin should probably be replaced with Zayd Shafiq. They are both my characters but Finnbarr is inactive. -- Thanks again! :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 10:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Wedding Hey, so you're an admin and could give us permission lol. Brocky, Nap and I cleares out Hogwarts last night. Typically, there's no RPing there over the IC summer. Do we have your permission to start the wedding in the Great Hall? And then do we just archive as normal, or should we do something different? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:53, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you start it? The page is loading weird on my phone. I can't find an RP header... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:04, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I guess I just assumed we'd skip the ceremony. I've never RPed all that out, and always just skipped to the reception. Unless you wanted to? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:09, January 12, 2017 (UTC) For Mason Carter Voting Yes, it's happened in the past, but it's also gone this way in the past as well. Personally, I don't think that we need two more. Activity here hasn't been as busy as it has in the past, so I didn't feel the need to promote two. OOc really doesn't neeed more than we have now. If I'm proven wrong, and we actually really need another RB, I have no problem promoting another one, but for now this make the most sense to me. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:18, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Had Omnia not removed her vote at the last minute, the wiki wouldn't have been all tied up.So, for the sake of fairness, and to move around manipulation, I want to see this vote through. Again, if we truly need another RB after this vote, I will promote another. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:33, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Well, sheet... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it